


exploring limitations

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Lwaxana knows someone is watching her, but she's not entirely sure who (or what) they are.Or the time Q (in the form that looks like Suzie Plakson) decided to see what the fuss was about when it came to lesser beings.





	exploring limitations

**Author's Note:**

> for @tiny-tiger-lily on tumblr, for Trek-Rarepair-Swap

 

After the third hour of being watched, Lwaxana knew. That sort of pretension wasn't found in lesser beings. To be capable of that kind of smugness, that sort of pulsing, pervasive sense of being better than everything around you, you had to be part of the First through Third houses of Betazed (everyone knew they were stuck up). Or maybe a particularly stuck up Vulcan.

Or Q.

She'd heard about Q from Deanna, mostly polite letters that started out ranting and calmed (Deanna had always been so careful to calm herself, even as a child). She was too uptight, really, it was why she was so involved in her work when she was surrounded by so many wonderful people she could be enjoying...

Shutting her eyes, Lwaxana quieted her thoughts, stilling them so she could listen to that knot of being that was so convinced she couldn't hear them. Reaching deep within herself, she centered her abilities, then said the only thing she could, really. 

_ I do know you're there.  _

Silence held her, both within and without. The wind whispered through the leaves, tickling the hair on the back of her neck. Her wig itched a little, and the silk of her gown slid over her wrist when she reached for her tea. Physical sensations, unimportant, focus on her mind. 

The presence had jumped. Whatever they were, they were so intent on being still (regaining that smugness) that they overreacted.

Which meant they'd heard her. 

_ I still know you're there,  _ she sent. Picking up her tea, she opened her eyes. Pretension cracked like dried mud when one found the right place to hit it. 

"That's a crude image." 

The voice taunted her ears, playful, amused, but still--

"Your disdain only makes it more appropriate." She refused to look for the voice, if they were ready to be seen, they would be. Until they were, the ewuxi flowers were quite beautiful, blue in the center, heavy on their vines. 

"Even your thoughts are trying to annoy me," the voice coalesced into a white flash of light, then a woman, seemingly human (only to the eyes). Her thick red hair, darker than Beverly's, fell over her shoulders in waves, and she wore a simple maroon robe embroidered with silver. That style would have been in fashion hundreds of years ago.

"Which is when I last visited your charming, humid, little planet." She waved her hand and after more white light, her dress resembled Lwaxana's own, but somehow more ostentatious, brighter--

Lwaxana tilted her head and smirked. "To what do we owe the honor?" 

"Betazed has accomplished nothing of note recently, at least, not to me. No, I'm afraid this visit is solely for you." She crossed to the table beside Lwaxana on the terrace, taking a seat as she made her own drink appear. "Don't you love hearing me admit that?"

_ Yes _ . 

_ I thought you might.  _ The being- Q- her thoughts insisted was her name, smiled. Her lips were a deeper red than the blood of winter roses. Impossibly so.

How fascinating. 

_ I really am.  _ Q insisted, lifting her tea. "You're really going to like me."

"What makes you so sure?" If this Q wanted to play, Lwaxana was more than happy to dance.

Q reached for her hand, taking it from her cup, she studied Lwaxana's skin, then lifted it to her mouth. She kissed the back of Lwaxana's hand and power crackled through her. 

"Tease."

"Which is what you enjoy."

"Well, yes." 

"And you just say that." Q released her hand and sat back, shaking her head. "Why do humans not behave that way?"

"Honesty is too difficult for them sometimes, they hide too much."

Q licked her lips, leaning close across the table. "I was hiding."

"I still heard you."

"And that-" Q paused, beaming, "-that is what makes you so very fascinating. You shouldn't have been able to hear me."

"And I did."

"That smugness is nearly as much as mine."

Now Lwaxana laughed. "Don't I deserve it? I felt a Q, you're a being of incredible power-"

"The most in the universe."

"And I, a lowly bipedal species, felt your presence." 

"You did." Q traced her finger along Lwaxana's hand, then the inside of her wrist. "What would you like to do about that?"

This time the flash of light was purely in Q's head. Some kind of memory? A thought?

No.

That was sex. Lwacana was going to have the headache to end all headaches tomorrow, but today, she was suddenly, intimately aware that the being of unlimted power across from her thought of sex as a flash of light.

Beautiful, fulfilling, passionate.

And horribly dull.

Q clucked her tongue. "Well, don't think that all at once."

"No wonder you're here." Lwaxana tossed her tea to the ewuxi vines. "We'll need something stronger."

"I don't drink."

"You're a Q." Lwaxana stood up, resting her hands on the table in front of them so that she could lean close to Q's not-really-present ear.  "You can do anything you want." 

Q followed her into the house, right into the kitchen while Lwaxana chose a bottle of wine. She'd been saving the one Jean-Luc had so thoughtfully sent after he'd avoided her advances yet again. Pouring two glasses, she set it down and handed Q the wine. "I imagine, as a being without limits, that the only thing you can do to feel the thrill of being out of control, would be to limit yourself."

"It's really not as fun as it sounds." Q took the wine. "I could make this poison, or lava. I could make it the blood of a star, and it would be delicious. More delicious than you could possibly imagine."

"But you'd know what it was going to taste like."

"I can make it taste like anything I want."

"But you'll never be surprised." Lwaxana sniffed the wine, then toyed with the rim, running her fingers along it while she thought of sex. Not a flash of a perfect orgasm, but messy, sticky, imperfect sex, full of surprises. She dragged up the memories of some of her best lovers, and some of her worst, even the mediocre ones. 

"He did that?" Q nearly dropped her wine. "Really?" 

"Making love is complicated."

"And painful, unpleasant--" Q shuddered. "I don't know why you'd do it."

"The same reason you drink wine." Lwaxana took a sip, letting it rush warm over her tongue, peppery and rich. She shut her eyes, thinking of kissing, warm and sweet, clumsy, hungry, desperate--

"This could have been terrible." Q took a sip, and grinned. "It could be vinegar."

"It wasn't."

"And a kiss is the same."

Laughing, she finished her glass and poured herself some more. "A kiss is far better than wine." 

"Is it?"

"It can be."

Q set down her wine and advanced, pressing their bodies together, running her fingers over Lwaxana's chin. Her eyes remained locked on her lips. "I haven't said this in eons, but, dear Lwaxana of the Fifth House of Betazed, show me."

  
  



End file.
